


Once Upon A Time Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Once Upon A Time Imagines [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Once Upon A Time characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	Once Upon A Time Imagines Collection [NSFW]

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Jefferson](http://le-gifsforyou.tumblr.com/post/34546152453/sebastian-stan-gifs)

> _Imagine having sex with Jefferson to the song ‘Casual Affair’ by Panic! At The Disco._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

 _“Hey, a casual affair_  
That could go anywhere  
And only for tonight”

“Where do you find these songs?” Jefferson chuckles after the first few lines of the song spread from the speaker you’d hooked your phone into, filling the space of Bendon Urie’s pause and accompanying the electronic undertones of the music.

 _“Take any moment, any time_  
A lover on the left  
A sinner on the right”

Grinning up at him, you pull him back down to your lips, teasing, “I’ll show you my playlist when we’re done.”


End file.
